


In The Morning

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she lets him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

They spend the next 48 hours having sex.

John has never done anything quite like this before. He's had his share of sexual encounters, some of them deeply moving, some extremely kinky, but nothing that really matches spending nearly two full days in Elizabeth's bed, doing nothing but sleeping and making love over and over.

He's never made a woman scream before, either. But when he very enthusiastically goes down on Elizabeth, she whimpers and wriggles around on the bed and calls his name. And after he makes her come once, she climbs up onto her knees without any prompting from him. He fucks her hard and Elizabeth screams into her pillow as she comes, shaking underneath him.

They talk in between, but never about what they are doing to each other. It's trivial conversation, really, both of them religiously avoiding anything that gets anywhere near serious topics, especially the fact that after all these years of restraint they've shattered the last remaining barrier pretty irrevocably.

He doesn't want to talk about it. He's been in love with her for at least four years now. There's no way he could ever find the words for everything that's happened, not without hopelessly butchering them and possibly driving her away.

He just wants to keep touching her. Always.

So with the last of the sunset fading outside the window, when Elizabeth pushes him onto his back and straddles him, he lays back and enjoys the view for a while, but he needs her skin too much. Gently he tugs her down so she's level above him, her breasts pressed against his chest. His hands stroke everywhere he can reach, petting her hair, caressing her back, her shoulders, her arms. Elizabeth grinds down against him and closes her eyes. She always does, when she gets close to coming. He knows that now.

He's so wrapped up in watching her, his own orgasm surprises him slightly. Elizabeth collapses and he gathers her close, not at all bothered by the weight of her body on top of him. When she eventually pulls away, he skims his fingers along her collarbone as she stretches. She gives him one of her patented Elizabeth _looks_ but says nothing about his constant need for contact with her body.

Elizabeth curls up with her back to him but she makes no sign of protest or even surprise when he spoons up against her, tucking her under the blanket. The bed is pretty trashed at this point, but neither of them have bothered to tidy it up any more than they've worried about the pile of dishes accumulating in the kitchen sink. John is sure as hell not going to be the one to break the mood for something as irrelevant as cleaning.

But even as he listens to Elizabeth's breathing even out and feels himself falling after her, he knows that time is running out. Something will have to be said, by one of them. He's supposed to go back to Atlantis in three more days.

The thought of being that far away from being able to touch Elizabeth scares the shit out of him. Like he'll shatter if he has to be away from her now.

His arm is wrapped around her waist, his palm cupping her breast in one hand. He can faintly feel her heartbeat through his skin. He's breathing in synch with her. He never wants to leave this bed or this house again.

But he almost gets up then and there to call the SGC and tell the Daedalus to leave without him. But Elizabeth lets out this little sigh - she mumbles in her sleep sometimes - and he figures it can wait until morning.

Then there will be all the time he wants. Hopefully.

If she lets him stay.


End file.
